Paixão Inesperada
by Megawinsone
Summary: Saori se torna amiga de Afrodite, o que poderá nascer dessa simples amizade?


**Observação: **Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, e não a mim.

_**Paixão Inesperada**_

_**Capítulo 1: O Aflorar De Um Sentimento**_

Logo após a vitória dos cavaleiros de bronze sobre o deus Hades, a deusa da sabedoria, pediu ao seu pai Zeus que ressuscitasse seus guerreiros mortos em combate, o deus dos deuses sem questionar muito, imediatamente reviveu todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

Depois desse período de muita alegria e festas, se passaram-se seis anos e nesse meio-tempo Saori resolveu vir morar no santuário definitivamente, pois temia ser atacada por novos inimigos. Além do mais se sentia mais segura naquele local.

Fazia mais uma manhã ensolarada na Grécia, típica do verão, o calor e o mormaço estavam insuportáveis, por causa da alta temperatura que beirava os quarenta e cinco graus. Enquanto os cavaleiros tentavam se refrescar em um riacho perto dali, Athena estava em seu aposento completamente entediada, olhando vários papéis e também ao telefone, resolvendo negócios relacionados a suas empresas.

– Sim senhor Helitony, pode fechar aquele contrato com aquela empresa da Espanha. Qualquer dúvida ligue para os meus vice-presidentes, os senhores Ikki e Hyoga. Tenha um bom dia! - A garota de madeixas roxas desligou o celular e se jogou na cama.

Saori sentia-se cansada e estressada, suspirou desanimada para logo adormecer, perdeu a noção do tempo e dormiu durantes horas, até que foi despertada por batidas na porta.

– Quem é? - Perguntou curiosa.

– Sou eu, Afrodite, vim lhe trazer o shampoo que prometi - Respondeu sério.

– Pode entrar, não está trancada! - Sentou-se na cama e ficou aguardando ele entrar.

O cavaleiro de peixes lentamente abriu a porta e entrou, caminhou elegantemente até onde a jovem estava e se assustou ao ver a aparência em que ela se encontrava.

– Você precisa de ânimo, venha vou deixar o seu cabelo sedoso e maravilhoso - Aproximou-se da milionária e pegou em sua mão.

– Vamos para onde? - Inquiriu surpresa pela atitude do pisciano.

– Para a minha casa - Comentou sorridente.

Então a deusa e seu guerreiro desceram a escadaria que levava até a casa de peixes, durante a trajetória a garota foi observando o jeito carinhoso e educado que o rapaz a tratava, isso a deixava de uma certa forma feliz. Não demorou muito para chegarem à morada dele, ao adentrarem a porta principal a moça de cabelos roxos admirou-se com a decoração, que era muito excêntrica, cortinas cinzas e vários tapetes persas azulados com detalhes em dourado, como também alguns quadros modernistas. Afrodite aproveitou a distração de sua convidada e a conduziu até sua suíte que ficava no fim de um pequeno corredor.

– Aqui é seu quarto! - Indagou maravilhada com a decoração em estilo clássico.

– Eu mesmo que decorei - Falou orgulhoso e puxou a deusa até o banheiro, aonde ligou a banheira de hidromassagem.

– O que você pretende fazer?

– Estou preparando um banho com pétalas de rosas para você - Sorriu faceiro.

– E o meu cabelo? - Questionou desconfiada.

– Pensa que esqueci? Enquanto tomo banho, eu lavo os seus cabelos - Observou curioso à reação da jovem.

– Não sei se devo - Olhou envergonhada.

– Fique sabendo que já vi várias mulheres peladas e posso garantir que lhe respeitarei. Confie em mim! - Cruzou os braços impaciente.

– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar ofendido. A água já está boa?

– Pelo tempo que coloquei, acho que sim - Abaixou-se e tocou a água para ter certeza - Está ótima, nem quente e nem fria.

Nesse momento, sem hesitar a deusa desabotoou o seu vestido esverdeado, deslizando ele suavemente pelo seu corpo esbelto, rapidamente entrou na banheira. Por respeito, o cavaleiro de peixes fingiu não prestar atenção, mas não conseguiu, aquele instinto natural o fez analisar cada parte do corpo daquela bela mulher a sua frente.

**Continua...**

**_Nota:_** Eu ofereço esse primeiro capítulo para a minha amiga Naru que faz aniversário hoje, parabéns Naru, muitas felicidades!

_**Nota2:**_ Muito obrigado, Ana por betar esse capítulo para mim!


End file.
